


A Little Movie Night

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Baby!Loki, Baby!Peter, Baby!Tony, Classifications, Daddy!Wade, Fluff, Gen, Little!Jemma, Little!Leo, Little!Skye, Littles Are Known, Middle!Bruce, Middle!Grant, Mommy!May, Non-Sexual Age Play, Teen!Darcy, Toddler!Clint, alternate universe - classifications, caregiver!Sam, daddy!Phil, little!Natasha, little!steve, mommy!jane, sleep over, toddler!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: All of the Littles are brought together for a movie and a sleepover.Edited 2/13/2021
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark & Sam Wilson
Series: The Classifieds [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	1. Clint's Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint apologizes to Tony and asks him if he's going to be at the movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A. the one where I try to mend some broken bridges to make way for happier tales.

Tony was waiting for the coffee to brew when Clint entered the room. He still hadn't worked out the kinks in his prototype for a new coffee machine, so he had to stand there awkwardly and wait as the stupid machine took a painstakingly long amount of time to brew. He nodded his head in acknowledgement, but didn't say anything.

He may have agreed to let Sam be his Caregiver, but he still hadn't worked things out with Clint. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he'd been hurt that Clint didn't like him when he was Little. Tony understood that Clint was jealous and upset about not being given a say in the matter, but that didn't take the sting away. He was also worried that Clint wouldn't like him anymore, even when he was Big.

"Hey, Stark. Taking a break?"

"Just grabbing some coffee."

Clint nodded, he grabbed some frozen waffles from the freezer and popped them in the toaster. Tony tried not to look at him as he waited. The awkward tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a butter knife and Clint shifted nervously, tapping his fingers on the counter.

"Look, I really wanted to apologize for my behavior when I was Little. I was really rude to you and it wasn't fair." Clint said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it." Tony replied quickly.

"No, man, seriously, I'm really sorry. I never meant to make you feel unwanted. I was being petty and stupid."

Tony sighed. He didn't really blame Clint. The only reason he reacted so badly is because Tony kept his Classification a secret. Sure, it hadn't felt good when Clint told him he didn't want him there, and that he didn't like him, but Tony also knew that Clint didn't really feel that way, he was just jealous. At first, he felt bitter about it, but that was a couple of months ago, now he didn't really care so much. It's not like that was the worst thing anyone's ever said to him. Tony could also see that Clint regretted what he did, and the truth was, Tony just wanted to go back to being friends. His coffee was done now, but he set the mug aside.

"Seriously, Barton. Don't worry about it." He said, earnestly.

He really meant it too. He didn't have any negative feelings toward Clint, not anymore. He had two months to dwell on his resentment, now he just felt bad about it, because he didn't want Clint to feel bad. He clapped the man on the shoulder. Clint smiled and Tony returned the gesture.

"Are you coming to movie night?" Clint asked.

His waffles popped and he plopped them on a plate, lathering them in syrup.

"Yeah, I think I could make time for it. I might be Little though, Bucky and Steve probably will be so..." Tony trailed off.

Clint grinned.

"Good. You'll finally get to see that Little Clint is not a total dick to babies."

Tony rolled his eyes, but smirked.

"Bucky's insisting on watching Frozen."

Clint grimaced.

"How many damn times are we going to have to see that one? I want to watch the new Octonauts movie."

Tony snorted, but was grinning as he headed back down to his lab.

* * *

Tony set down the wrench that was in his hand when JARVIS announced the arrival of Sam, Steve and Bucky. The two Littles came bounding in, halting only when Sam called out to them.

"We don't run in Tony's lab! It's dangerous down here."

Tony rolled his eyes, but didn't dispute it. He sighed, because he really wanted to just buckle down and finish this project. He wasn't entirely sure he was up to going to this movie sleepover thing either. He reluctantly got up out of his chair, wiping his greasy hands on his clothes. He moved to pull the Littles in for a hug and patted Sam on the shoulder.

"Okay, let's do this thing." He said, resigned to the fact that he would be thrown into a large group of Littles.

Sam had told them about it during dinner earlier in the week. Steve and Bucky were so excited to have everyone not just together, but Little too. Of course, no one was going to be forced to be Little if they didn't want to be. It was just an opportunity for them all to relax, let go, be kids, and hang out with friends, at least, that's how Sam had explained it to Tony.

Tony was nervous about the whole endeavor. Sure he was getting used to weekly movie nights and Friday night dinners with his friends again, but he'd only attended one movie night and although a few of the Littles had been dropped during it, he hadn't been. He'd also managed to be Big for both of the dinners he'd been to since his two month stay in his lab. The second was remarkably less awkward than the first, and he had made a point of sitting as far away from Steve and Bucky as was humanly possible. That didn't mean he would feel comfortable being around them all Little, though. Not to mention, the fact that there would be people there he didn't really even know that well, Big or Little, since Phil and May were bringing their Littles to the event. So yeah, it was definitely nerve wracking. He half expected to have a panic attack during the movie.

He took a breath though, letting the excited boys pull him towards the elevator. They stopped by Tony's apartment first. Steve and Bucky were anxious to get down to the common floor, but Sam gave them a stern look and told them they had to wait for Tony to calm down first. Tony was anxious, but for an entirely different reason than they were. He chewed on his lip and fidgeted with his belt buckle, and Sam gave him a sympathetic look.

"You don't gave to go. You know that right? You can go back to your lab, if that's what you want." Sam reassured him.

Tony nodded his head. He did know that. He was pretty confident that Sam wouldn't make him do anything he was truly uncomfortable with. He wanted to go though. He knew that even though he would be relieved if he skipped it, that the next time he dropped he'd feel upset about having missed out, so he just steeled himself for what was coming and took a deep breath.

"Can you help me, to you know, get dressed or whatever?" He mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Of course. Boys be good. JARVIS play them a show, please."

Tony grimaced when Sam approached him. Sam just smiled gently and pulled him into his nursery. Tony chewed his lip nervously as Sam helped him out of his grease stained work clothes. It was a little awkward since he was still Big, but he felt himself starting to drop as Sam pulled the shirt over his head. He tensed when Sam's hands went to unbuckle his belt, and Sam paused, checking to see if Tony was okay with him undoing his pants. He blushed, but nodded and shut his eyes as his pants were pulled down. He stepped out of them when they pooled at his ankles.

"Do you want me to help with your underwear, or do you want to do it yourself?" Sam asked him, gently.

Tony just shrugged, but didn't make a move to pull them down, so Sam helped him out of those too. He didn't ask Tony to lay down, but it was what Tony was used to when he was Little, so he went over to the changing table and jumped up on it. Usually Sam would lay him down on a changing pad, but Tony had noticed that Pepper must have redecorated his nursery recently. Sam didn't question it, just moved to grab a diaper, onesie and shorts with an elastic waist. The diaper had little lion's printed on it, and the onesie had curious George on the front. The shorts were a solid red, bright and unyielding, with a yellow band around the waist. Tony was sitting and watching Sam move around the room and collect the items, but laid down automatically when Sam approached him.

He was definitely close to being fully Little now. His hand reached up, his finger twirling his hair and Sam grabbed his puppy and a yellow pacifier with bees on it, popping the plastic in his mouth before his thumb could reach his lips. He made a grabby hand for his puppy and smiled when it was handed to him. Sam made quick work of diapering and dressing him. Lifting his legs to put the diaper under him, folding it up over him, and taping it up. He helped Tony sit up, pulling the onesie down over his head. He encouraged the baby to push his arm that wasn't holding his puppy through first, before coaxing him into switching his puppy to that arm, so the other one could be pulled through the sleeve. Then he pulled the onesie down to cover his chest and Tony flopped back down on his back.

This process was becoming familiar to him. He knew what to expect and it was oddly comforting, the familiarity of it all. A simple routine, that differed only slightly. Sometimes, if he had a rash like when he'd first arrived at Sam's, cream and powder was applied before he was taped up. Before he went to Wade's yesterday, he was dressed in overalls that had clasps up by his shoulders. Sometimes, if they were going outside, shoes were put on his feet. Still the process never varied drastically and Tony liked that.

The buttons were snapped at his crotch, and the shorts slipped on and pulled over his bum. Sam picked up the baby, who had fully dropped now, and settled him on his hip, before headed out of the nursery.

Steve and Bucky were talking excitedly about seeing their friends, the movies, and having a sleep over, Super Why playing in the background. Sam encouraged the boys to try to go potty one last time before they headed down. Tony was still a little nervous, but the worst of the anxiety had waned as he rested his head on Sam's shoulder and sucked at his paci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me just wanting everyone to be friends again.


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie time!!

When Sam and his boys got to the common floor, everyone was already there. Wade was pouring popcorn into plastic bowls, there had to be half a dozen large bowls of popcorn already filled on the counter. Bruce and Grant were sitting at the table playing battleship. Sam greeted the boys, before walking over to Wade. Tony was happy to suckle on his paci in Sam's arms, while Steve and Bucky quickly ran off to join the group.

"Large group, huh?" Sam joked, eying the bowls of popcorn.

Wade laughed.

"You know it. We had to throw all the pillows on the ground and lay out blankets to make room for everyone."

"I'm glad to see May brought the rest of their Littles over, we don't get to see them much. It's nice to have them around." Sam admitted.

"Yeah, well, you know their not Little that much. They all take after their parents. Workaholics, the whole lot of 'em."

Sam nodded in agreement.

"Want to start handing these out to the kiddos for me?" Wade asked.

"Sure thing."

Sam grabbed a bowl and brought it out.

"Sam, it's been so long. I was just catching up with your boy and you must be the new baby he's been telling me about. Hi, Tony. You sure make a cute baby, dear." Wanda said.

"Yeah, that's my baby brother." Steve told Billy and Tommy proudly.

Billy and Tommy were Wanda's sons, who just so happened to both be Little. They were twins in real life, but their Little ages differed. Billy was the younger of the two Littles and he got along really well with Steve. Tony blushed at the attention and hid his face in the crook of Sam's neck. Sam just smiled fondly, and rubbed the baby's back.

"He sure is." Sam agreed.

Steve grinned at Sam, and cooed at Tony, who lifted his head to look at him. His cheeks were red, but smiled when Steve kissed his cheek. Sam and Wanda shared a look, smiling over just how sweet they were.

"Here, why don't you boys settle down and find a spot." Sam suggested handing the bowl of popcorn to Tommy.

"It's really good to see you again, Wanda. I hope you and your boys have been doing well." Sam said, giving the woman a one armed hug.

"We have been. Losing Pietro was hard on all of us. The boys had a hard time, Tommy more so than Billy, given how close he always was to his uncle, but spending the year with family was the right choice I think. My parents were happy to see the boys again, and I want them to know each other better. We're glad to be home though."

"Are you guys back to stay?"

"For now at least. I don't know how long the boys will stay with me though. They might want to go stay with their father, and I won't stop them if they do. At the very least they'll spend some weekends over there, but we haven't worked it all out yet."

"How is Paul?" Sam asked curiously, last he'd heard he was living in Brooklyn.

"Good. You know how it is, he doesn't live at the tower because of work, but he flew in every other weekend to see us while we were in Sokovia."

"It's good to hear you two are making it work despite the distance."

"Well, you know what they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder."

"Mommy, come sit with us." Billy called out.

"I gotta go, we should catch up again soon, and you can tell me more about this little one."

Sam nodded his head. He liked Wanda and Paul, and their boys got along with his whenever they got together, so Sam was happy to have them back. He headed back to the kitchen to grab another bowl of popcorn, and left this one on the dining room table for the older boys. He brought a bowl out to Loki and Peter, who Darcy was showing how to use a magic eight ball. Though they seemed more interested in rolling the ball then anything else. Tony squirmed in his arms, so Sam set him down on the blankets with them.

"Want to help the babies munch on some popcorn?" He asked the teen, passing her the bowl.

"Always happy to be of help." Darcy responded, distributing popcorn to the waiting hands one piece at a time.

With both hands free Sam was able to grab two bowls of popcorn. He brought them to the couch where Phil and May were seated. Unsurprisingly, Clint was sitting on Phil's lap with Bucky next to them. May was sitting on Phil's other side, with Skye in her lap and Tasha curled up next to her. The two girls were chatting excitedly. They didn't get to hang out together that often, even though they were sisters, since both of them spent more time Big than Little. Sam greeted the Caregivers, before addressing Bucky.

"Are you good, Buck?"

"Yup!" He chirped holding his hands out expectantly.

Sam laughed and handed him a bowl, both toddler's hands immediately digging into it. He offered the other one to the girls, who threw him a thanks before going back to their conversation. Sam was about to head back to the kitchen when Wade emerged with the last two bowls in his hands. He passed one of the bowls to Wanda. Steve and Billy were huddled up beside her on the couch, deep in a discussion about which PJ Masks character was the best. Tommy had wondered off with the other bowl of popcorn and was now sitting with Jemma and Leo on the last couch.

"I guess this one's for us." Wade said with a grin.

He and Sam settled down on the ground, with their backs to one of the couches, close to the babies, but not right next to them. They were happy with Darcy and there was no reason for their Caregivers to impose. Once they were all settled, JARVIS automatically started the first movie. It was only six, so they'd have time for another after this one. They set it up that way on purpose, because Bucky wanted to watch Frozen and Clint wanted to see the new Octonauts movie. Octonauts and the Caves of Sac Actun played first, and the younger kids were enthralled. Bruce and Grant kept playing games at the table, and Tasha and Skye chatted the through the whole movie. Leo and Jemma pointed out the illogical fallacies of the movie to Tommy, while Darcy feigned interest for the sake of the babies. By the time the movie was done, the three youngest Littles were just about asleep. Sam scooped up Tony, while Wade scooped up Peter and grabbed Loki's hand. They took the Littles for a change and brushed their teeth, before tucking them into one of the guest rooms on the common floor. This one was made specifically for younger Littles, so the bed had rails on the sides so that the babies wouldn't roll out and get hurt. Each Little had a pacifier clipped to their pyjamas and their comfort items clutched between their arms and their chests when May, bless her soul, came in and handed them bottles, which they accepted eagerly. The babies were content to sleepily drink their milk and babble to each other until they finally fell asleep and Wade stayed with them. He'd had a long day and was ready to get some shut eye, but Sam went back out to join the group.

Frozen had already started and Bucky held his arms out to Sam. He scooped his toddler up placing him in his lap as they watched the second film. Phil and Sam shared a fond look, as the Littles on their laps snuggled into them, Bucky Bear in Bucky's arms and Hawkeye in Clint's. Bucky must have dug his stuffie out of their diaper bag when Sam was tucking in Tony. The older Littles were much more into Frozen. Tasha had already seen it a couple of times, thanks to Bucky, but she still oohed and aahed about it with Skye. Leo and Jemma still pointed out the flaws in the movies plot, but seemed to enjoy it, nonetheless and Tommy and Billy both looked completely drawn into the movies story. Even Grant and Bruce showed a vague interest in it. Bucky, of course, was in heaven, and Clint, despite his initial complaints, sang along with Bucky. Steve was the only one who didn't seem to care much for it and Sam didn't blame the kid. He'd already seen it at least a dozen times.

When Frozen was over the TV shut off, and sleepy Littles were changed into clean pants, pyjamas and helped to brush their teeth. They were all lead back to the living room where they curled up in groups on the floor and couches, with blankets under and over them, and enough pillows to go around. The kids were soon fast asleep. Steve hugging Bucky to him, and Clint curled up facing Bucky on the blankets. Steve's fuzzy blue blanket was trapped between him and Bucky, while Bucky Bear and Hawkeye were sandwiched in between the two toddlers. Skye and Tasha were sprawled out on the floor, their limbs thrown over each other. On one of the couches, Bruce and Grant slept top and tail and Leo and Jemma slept on the ground wrapped around each other. Tommy and Billy curled up on a different couch each clutching a blankie, while Darcy took the last couch. The adults took to the guest rooms. May and Phil sharing a bed, and Sam and Wanda each collapsing in their own. No one stirred until the sun had risen in the sky.

When Steve woke up, Bucky was sprawled on top of him and Clint was curled into his side. There was muttering around him and he blinked his eyes open to see Tasha and Skye whispering to each other.

"Mornin'." He mumbled.

"Morning." They greeted.

Bucky whined when Steve pushed him gently off of him, before latching onto Clint in his sleep. Steve yawned, rubbing his eyes. He saw that some of the other kids had woken up too. Leo was still asleep, and so was Billy, but everyone else in the living room was awake, other than the toddlers snuggled up next to him.

"Are any of the adults up?" He posed the question to the group of Littles, sounding and feeling closer to four than five or six.

He received shrugs and shakes of heads in return. Steve frowned slightly, standing up. He was glad Sam had convinced him to use a pull up, because he was definitely wet, and it would have been pretty embarrassing to have an accident in front of his friends. He snatched up his blankie that was partially under Bucky. Steve wasn't sure which room Sam was in, so he asked JARVIS, who directed him to the correct door. He knocked, opening it when he received no answer, and found Sam still asleep. He climbed into the bed and curled up next to his dad.

Sam woke up an hour later to Bucky bouncing on top of him and Steve asleep next to him. He halted the toddlers movements, pulling him in for a hug and a kiss on the head. Bucky giggled and pushed away.

"Sammy, we gotta get food. Wade's makin' pancakes!"

The Little jumped off the bed, racing towards the kitchen and Sam woke up Steve. He helped him change, before heading into the dining room. The room seemed to be overflowing with Littles, all who appeared to have been changed into clean sets of clothes. Highchairs had been pulled out and the three babies were in them. Clint was tickling Tony in his chair making him laugh and kick his feet. It seemed Jane had joined them, and she was making airplane noises as she brought a fork to Loki's mouth. Peter was happily gnawing on his fist and rubbing yogurt into his tray, his bowl overturned.

The rest of the group was either seated at the large dining room table or the counter. Wade was passing out pancakes as they got done and mostly everyone was already eating. Sam smiled at the hectic, but heartwarming sight. He loved it when everyone got together. It was hard to arrange so many schedules, but it was so worth it. Steve scurried off to sit with Leo, Jemma, Tommy, and Billy. Bucky was chatting with Tasha. Darcy had her feet propped up on the table with earbuds in, while she tapped at her phone. Skye and Grant were teasing each other in a mostly friendly manner, and Billy was half asleep in his mom's lap. Sam pressed a kiss to Tony's head before he took a seat by them and exchanged conversation with the other Caregivers.

After breakfast they pulled out games and toys for the Littles to play with. Clint and Bucky pulled Tony into a game of astronauts, teaching the baby to make rocket ship sounds and how to walk on the moon and Tony was delighted to be playing with the big boys. Most of the Littles broke off into groups, passing around stories while playing games. It was so rare for them to all be Little together, so this was a great time for them all to catch up and enjoy spending time with their friends.

"Tony! Tony! Wook!"

Tony glanced away from the blocks he was stacking to look over at Clint and blinked at the tall tower he had built.

"'S a towa."

Tony nodded in acknowledgement.

"Cwint made it fo' ya." Bucky told the baby, grinning.

Tony looked at Clint who was blushing and staring at his feet.

"'S yo' towa." Bucky said.

Tony tilted his head.

"Sta'k Towa." Bucky clarified.

Tony's eyes lit up and he looked back at the blocks stacked up real tall. It didn't look like his Tower, but he appreciated the sentiment. He smiled shyly at Clint. The toddler just looked embarrassed and went back to building. Eventually, everyone started to head back to their own places. Wade taking off with Peter. Jane scooping up Loki and Darcy following them as they left for their floor. Tasha gave Skye a big hug, before leaving with Bruce to go back to their floor. May and Phil took all of their remaining Littles back to their apartment. Wanda and Sam stayed the longest, chatting until everyone else had left, their five Littles happily playing with each other. At last, Wanda said she should take her boys back up to their floor and they headed to the elevator. That's when Sam scooped up Tony, and ushered Steve and Bucky into the elevator. They headed back to their apartment and Sam was glad to be going home. It was fun to see everyone, but there was no doubt it was a lot. Sam was honestly surprised at how well Tony took to it. By the time they got home it was nap time. His boys fell asleep almost immediately, curled up in their bed, and Sam collapsed on the couch. He shut his eyes and took a nap of his own, just as worn out as his boys were.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always chat with me about the series on my tumblr @buckybeardreams


End file.
